Practise Makes Perfect
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Jana/Katrina] "Really." Jana fixes the blonde with a meaningful stare. She knows exactly what her type is, and it certainly isn't Matei. Not that it matters, most of the time, because Katrina can be rather oblivious to this sort of thing. "He won't be."
**Practise Makes Perfect**

 _Fandom: Wolfblood_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance_

 _Pairing: Jana/Katrina_

 _Word count: 737_

 _Summary: [Jana/Katrina]_ _"Really." Jana fixes the blonde with a meaningful stare. She knows exactly what her type is, and it certainly isn't Matei. Not that it matters, most of the time, because Katrina can be rather oblivious to this sort of thing. "He won't be."_

* * *

 **AN: Here we are again :) More Tumblr, more Katana. Let** **'s go.**

 **DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So -" Katrina takes a seat next to her co-worker, tapping her nails on the tabletop. "- you and Matei, hey?"

Jana almost chokes on the piece of burger in her mouth in surprise. Of anything for her friend to bring up today, she certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, you do." Katrina rolls her eyes. "TJ told me."

"Of _course_ he did." Jana mimics the expression.

TJ had been annoying her for weeks, before finally joining forces with Selina and setting her and Matei up on a date, claiming that both of them needed "to get out more". Matei had tried to protest, but, other than the apologetic glance he had thrown at Jana over his shoulder, there wasn't much that he had been able to do.

"Think about it, though." Katrina steals a chip from the edge of the plate, and bites into it. "Matei's pretty fit. You could have done a lot worse."

"I suppose."

"You _suppose_?"

"Matei's...not really my type," Jana replies, a little cautious.

"You never know what can happen, Jana. Matei might end up being your type."

"Really." Jana fixes the blonde with a meaningful stare. She knows exactly what her type is, and it certainly isn't Matei. Not that it matters, most of the time, because Katrina can be rather oblivious to this sort of thing. "He won't be."

"Oh?" Katrina studies her curiously, before her eyes widen, unexpectedly catching on. "Oh! So - you, er -"

"Yeah." Jana shrugs, taking another bite of the burger in front of her. Katrina is silent for a moment, as if trying to process this sudden revelation.

"Well," she says, after a long beat of quiet. "Matei's gonna get a shock."

"I think he already knows," Jana replies truthfully. "If my lack of relationship experience didn't give it away."

"So, what, was that supposed to be your first date or something?" Katrina leans forward, looking more interested now.

"First everything, really," the redhead admits. "Didn't exactly have much time to think through all of that in the wild. It was never a big deal. It just...y'know, was."

"So you've never had a first kiss or anything?"

"Not in the romantic sense, no."

Katrina chuckles. "I remember how that felt," she says absentmindedly, half lost in thoughts of her younger self.

"Hm," Jana replies, finding herself briefly wondering about the younger Katrina, and what kind of person she had been.

"We used to practise kissing, you know," Katrina continues, not realising quite what she's said until Jana lets out a strangled cough from beside her. The blonde's eyes widen, and they lapse into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you, um -" Katrina says suddenly, making Jana jump slightly. "Do you want to practise?"

"Wh - Like, _right now_?" Jana's pretty sure that her voice crashes through at least two octaves in that one sentence. "But -"

"Don't worry. Like I said, I've done it before - granted, it was always with guy friends, but it shouldn't be so different, right?"

"Right." Jana swallows. Suddenly the burger feels like cardboard against her throat. "So, do you want to, like - Should I just, y'know, go for it?"

Katrina gives her an encouraging smile. "I don't mind. Whenever you're ready."

"Um - Okay -" Jana brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes, tilting her head slightly and leaning forward to awkwardly catch her friend's lips with her own. She moves to pull away after a few seconds - she's kept quiet about her "type" in order to avoid awkwardly tiptoeing around Katrina in the flat - but the blonde places her hand firmly on her cheek, keeping her there. Not that the redhead particularly minds.

"Okay," Jana says in a rushed exhale, when she's released. "That was -" She's cut off again, as Katrina pulls her back in for another kiss.

"What happened to _practise_?" She asks the next time that she's allowed to draw breath, her tone teasing.

"Huh?" Katrina blinks at her, as if she's completely forgotten, amongst all the activity, that this is supposed to be practise. Jana snorts, shaking her head, getting up from her chair so that she can kiss the blonde properly.

"What about Matei?"

"Like I said -" Jana wraps an arm around her. "- not my type."


End file.
